Angel Of Mine
by AliceCullenIsSoMine
Summary: Leah imprints on Alice, but is Leah the right one or it's Bella instead? AU. A/L A/B Ed/Jacob. FUTA warning.
1. The Beginning

**AN**: Alice and her family are humans. Bella, Leah and the rest of the pack are werewolves.

Werewolves are supposed to be men, so when a woman turns into one 'man parts' are add to her body. To make it clear, I'm a woman, I'm a werewolf and I have a penis.

It happened two years ago when I was 17 and just before my graduation in high school; I had noticed that I was growing, way too much, I was so fucking tall and I felt so strong. Then one night I felt my body unbereably hot like a had a 45º fever and so it happened; the second later and even before I could think straight I was turned into a big wolf. I freaked out of course and it took me a while to finally calm down, when I did so I returned to my human form and there it was; hanging form between my legs; a huge fucking cock and a damn sac.

I obviously didn't sleep that night, and early in the morning went to talk with Jacob my best friend I was sure he was going to help me somehow. When I told her what happened last night he immediately called Sam and the others and they told me everything about wolves and the whole story. I was surprised to see Bella was one of them too, of course she'd always be hanging out with Jacob and the boys but I would never have guessed. Anyway, I was happy that I wasn't the only girl on the pack, and with a dick.

It wasn't easy for me to acept that I was never going to be the same again but after a few months I got used to and learned to acept my destiny.

I've met Alice a year or so after I've become a wolf when she and her family; Carlisle her father, Esme her mother and Edward her old brother moved to Forks. Her father was the new doctor in our small town and at first I didn't understand what they were doing here because man, that family had money. But later Alice said her father was looking for some peace and didn't do it for the money; well it was pretty clear.

Their house was practically a mansion leave apart their expansive cars. Anyway, I've met my Alice on a beautiful sunny day. Her bother was pretty close to Jacob - and I mean really close, they were dating in secret - who invited them to spend the day with us.

When I first saw her I swear I almost had a heart attack! God she was beautiful, so tiny and delicate. Her long light brown hair shined intenselly in the sun, her slim tiny body seemed to dance at every move she made and her face; oh her face; simply beautiful! Her cute little nose, her big expressive green eyes and those pouty lips that I so wanted to kiss. I was ashamed to feel my member harden as I stared at her.

Then I remembered what Sam said about imprints and how we would love them at first sight and how it would be so strong that we wouldn't control it if we tried and I had no doubt I had imprinted on Alice. She was my soul mate, the girl I would love inconditionally for the rest of my life.

"Hi," She said smiling like and angel. "I'm Alice."

"L-L... L-Leah." I could only say, stammering like a damn idiot. She simply grinned in response. And from that second on I was addicted to that sound.

I was sitting on the sofa she had in her bedroom, eyes closed and head thrown back while she was on her knees taking all of me into her little mouth. Fuck, she was sucking for dear life and it felt so fucking good, I could feel the head of my dick touching her throat. My hands were in her hair, driving her head up and down my shaft.

We are together for a year now and she knows everything I like in the bedroom and it goes both ways I know how to make her scream pretty loud too.

"Fuck baby, that's it suck me!"

And fuck me if she didn't, she started sucking me even harder taking in as much as she could and I was just about to cum when some motherfucker called at the door. I groaned loudly and Alice immediately let go of my cock standing up, looking sorry and telling me she had to go.

"Alice, are you ready or what?" Bella asked from outside the door.

I sighed. "Go where?" I asked kinda upset pulling my pants up and trying to ignore the need to cum.

"I'm going shopping with Bella it was really hard to convince her so I better go before she changes her mind." She gave me a quick kiss and turned to leave.

I grabbed her arm gently just to make her look at me. "It can't wait? I have a problem, a big problem here Alice." I said looking between my legs.

"Alice, you coming or what? Is someone there with you? Is it Leah? Are you busy?" Bella asked impatientely.

"Yes Bella it's me and yes she is busy!" I said before Alice had a chance.

"Fine, I'm leaving then!" She sounded somehow angry. Oh well.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Baby I'm sorry but I'm sure you can take care of your 'problem' by yourself for this time." Yeah right. "I promess I will make it up for you later." She whispered in my ear. You little tease.

She grabbed her purse and rapidly left the room. Fucking fantastic. I'm so gonna kill Bella for this.

Bella's POV

"Fine, I'm leaving then!" I all but shouted before turn into my hells to leave.

Alice practically forced me to go shopping with her and now she's busy? Busy getting fucked by that bitch; oh how I hate Leah! There she was touching my Alice, touching her, kissing her, fucking her, ARGH! It should be me there damn it! Me, me, me! Alice should be mine not hers!

I get into my pick up truck and took a few long breaths trying to calm down. And there was the fucking urge to cry again, great. If only she knew just how much I love her, I doubt Leah can love her the half I do, I doubt anyone in this planet can. It hurts so much to see them together, to hear her telling me how much she loves Leah and how perfect she is because I'm her damn best friend and I'm supposed to listen to it all and be happy for her.

And of course I have to fight the urge to kill Leah whenever Alice tell something like "I couldn't make it last night cuz Leah showed up and well, y'know" or "Oh you won't believe where we did it yesterday". I'm so fucked up, fuck my fucking life!

I was about to pull out her driveway when I saw her running to me.

"Bella, wait!" She opened the passenger's door and get in. "I'm sorry, I didn't know Leah would show up and-"

"It's ok Alice. Let's go, shall we?" She simply nodded and I pulled out her driveway and drove away to Seattle.

**Too bad? **


	2. She's My Imprint

**AN**: I'm sorry about the spelling, as for Leah I can just say she's gonna get her happy ending so just relax and enjoy :)

-/-

**Bella's POV**

It was a long, long day. Seven hours of shopping, being tortured by the sight of Alice in nothing but her underwear every time she tried on new clothes I swear there was a tent in my pants I don't know how she missed it. I can't say I didn't like it; sure I hated the whole "shopping thing" part but it was too good to be with Alice for me to care about it. She was always holding my hand to pull me in another store and I sure made every second last. It was a good day so far.

I was lying in my bed daydreaming about Alice's perfect smile when someone knocked on the door. I just ignored it thinking it was just my mom or Charlie but then they knocked again. I sighed deeply and stood up to open the damn door. There was Leah and Jacob who pouted his lips and whimpered. Ok did he just whimpered? So gay. Before I could invite them in they were both already sitting in my bed.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" I wasn't in the mood for visits, can't blame me.

"Jacob is acting all bitchy because his boyfriend won't come out." Leah said matter of fact causing Jacob to growl.

"It's been a year, over a year actually and he just won't tell his parents about us!" He complained like a girl. "I asked Leah to tell Alice to talk with him but she's just too much of a bitch to make her friend a favor," He glanced her and continued "and well you're her best friend and all. Could you ask her to talk with her brother and make him see there is nothing wrong about being gay and that his parents will be just as supportive with us as they were with her and Leah?" He sighed before finish. "You see I would talk to her myself but we're not too close to each other, please would you help me?"

I was so going to say no but fuck the boy was almost crying and I really like Jake, he's a good guy and helped me a lot when I turned into a wolf so I had to help him, I owe him this. I nodded smiling warmly. "Ok Jake, don't worry I'll talk to her."

He smiled widely and hugged me so fucking tight he could have killed me asphyxiated. Oh Jake you big teddy bear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella. You really are a good friend." He said letting go of me. I could see Leah rolling her eyes.

"No problem Jake."

**Edward's POV**

I don't know what's wrong with Alice, this girl's just so dumb sometimes. Bella have been in love with her for over a year now and even though she didn't say a thing about it it's pretty clear by the way she looks at her and treat her. Alice's the only one who don't see that. I'm sure that even Leah herself realised it by now, I know Jacob and I did.

I know just how much it hurts, seeing the person you love in the arms of someone else. Having to pretend to be happy for them when your heart's broken in a million pieces. Yeah, I lived it before, with Emmet back home in Phoenix. He was my best friend and I was madly in love with him of course I had no chances because he was straight and had a beautiful blonde girlfriend called Rosalie. It hurted so much to see them together, to pretend to be glad that he got the most popular girl in school, so much.

But no pain is eternal and now I'm more than happy with my Jake, he's everything I ever dreamed of. I know Alice loves Leah with all her heart so I hope Bella find someone who makes her just as happy as Jacob makes me or Leah makes Alice, she's a good girl and deserves it.

**Leah's POV**

When Jacob finally stopped licking Bella's shoes I asked him to leave us alone I need to talk to Bella in private. I closed her bedroom's door and looked right into her eyes.

"I know you like her." Yeah I was going straight to the point and it seems like she wanted to go straight to the point as well cuz she simply said "I do."

"She's mine, Bella. She's my imprint, we're mean to be together there's nothing you can do to change that." I said calmly. Bella was threat to me.

"She's _my _imprint!" She yelled losing her cool. "You may have imprinted on her but so did I, Leah and I'm not giving up. Never."

So she was trying to intimidate me huh? Poor Bella you obviously don't know who you're talking to. I din't want to start a fight. Yet. So I just nodded and opened the door to leave.

"Fine, you try to take Alice away from me and I swear to God I kill you Bella. Have a good night, I know I will Alice's waiting for me." I said the last part smiling. I could see the burning anger in her eyes before I turn around and leave.

-/-

**Next chapter will be longer. Eventually. Reviews are welcome.**


	3. I love you

**AN**: Leah's not a bitch and definitely not evil, I'm sorry if I made you think that, she just don't wanna lose what's hers and she's really possessive over Alice because she's afraid of lose her. Alice doesn't know that Leah and the rest of them are werewolves. And **thank you very much** for the heartwarming reviews! It made me want to write some more, hope you like it. xxx

-/-

**Chapter 3**

**Alice's POV **

It have been an hour since Leah called me saying she would pass by and nothing. I tried to call her twice but she didn't answer the damn cell phone. I laid in my bed and closed my eyes letting sleep take over when I felt the weight of a body upon me. I opened my eyes and there she was smiling lovingly at me.

"The window right?" She just nodded. "That's why I always leave it open."

She said anything she just leaned in and kissed me o-so passionately. It was pure magic to me, the way I'd always get lost in the kiss, the way she always makes me forget about all the rest. If felt incredible, Leah was incredible.

She broke the kiss and lay down next to me letting me rest my head on her chest. She wrapped her arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I love these lovey-dovey moments it shows me that she loves me and I'm more than just a pretty face and a sexy piece of ass to her. I hope it's truth because she's everything to me.

"Leah?" She said nothing but I know she heard me so I continued. "I love you. I'm sorry I left you needy earlier."

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "You're so cute, you know that?" I blushed a little. "It's ok baby you don't have to be sorry for that and by the way," She put a finger under my chin and lifted my head making me face her. "I love you too, so much."

It was me who leaned in to kiss her this time, hard. I just can't get enough of her. She moved so she was on top again, I could feel she squeezing my breast gently while kissing and biting my neck. I moaned softly and she started lifting my shirt before take it off, all the while looking right into my eyes. Soon I was completely naked and she was still fully clothed.

"Not fair!" I said pouting my lips. She just smiled and quickly undressed herself.

I bit down my lip at the sight of her amazing body, God she was so sexy. By now we were both naked and very aroused. I was dripping wet and she was hard as a rock rubbing her hard member on my wet lips.

"Leah please..." I begged rubbing myself against her. "What's it baby? You want this?" She said positioning the head of her cock at my entrance.

I moaned loudly and she took it as a yes 'cause next thing I knew I had all of her massive shaft inside me. "Oh yes, yes baby that's it, oh please do it, fuck me baby!" She smiled proudly at the effect she clearly had over me. "Oh don't worry baby girl, I will."

She started off slowly letting me feel every inch of her delicious throbbing member and it felt good, God it felt good but I needed her to speed up. I needed her to fuck hard I've always liked it rough and she knew it that's why she was taking things slow, to punish me for letting her in need. She was enjoying torture me.

"Leah stop torturing me, please!"

She had that evil smile on her face that proved she was loving it. "Now Now Alice, maybe and I said _maybe_ I'll give you what you want... If you ask for it nicely that's it." Bitch.

"Please baby, please. I need you, I-I need you so much. Just fuck me, please!" I begged again and this time she gave in and started fucking me hard and rough.

I moaned so loud I was afraid my parents heard it, sure they've been supportive about our relationship but it doesn't mean they wanna hear their little baby getting fucked by her girlfriend. Leah put her hand on my mouth to prevent me from moan that loud. Well you can't blame me, it's hard to don't scream while your girlfriend is fucking you that hard!

After a few hard thrusts I was coming all over her dick and it felt like fucking heaven. She continued thrusting just as hard reaching her own orgasm and causing me to come again biting the palm of her hand and making her cum with me shooting her hot cum inside me.

He were both panting and sweating and smiling like idiots. "I love you, Alice." She whispered softly in my ear. I smiled widely and kissed her lovingly. "I love you too baby."

-/-

**Well that's it, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. I'll Fight For You

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

The woods. My favorite place to hide. Everything was calm, everything was perfect; she looked as beautiful as ever. My head was resting on her lap and her tiny hand was stroking my hair. I smiled and she smiled back, I was in heaven. She leaned her head down and I leaned my head up, we met halfway and our lips collided in a calm lovingly kiss. She tasted like lemon tea and I couldn't get enough.

"Alice..." I whispered in the kiss. "I love you."

She slowly broke the kiss and smiled genuinely. "As I love you my Bella." And she kissed me again. Oh pure heaven.

When I was starting to get lost in the kiss and ready to go to level two she abruptly broke the kiss looking at me strangely. No, no please no. Don't say it was a mistake, please. I love you so much, so much Alice. My eyes was starting to fill with tears when I heard she call my name.

"Bella, Bella... Bella!"

I opened my eyes and growled realizing it was only a dream. I looked up the person who was calling my name and it was... Sam?

"Sam? What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked siting up.

"Bella we need to talk, get dressed and met me outside." He said simply and left the room.

We need to talk? What the fuck? I had nothing to talk about with Sam. I sighed and get up cursing him for interrupt the best dream I've ever had. I quickly changed into my sweatpants and t-shirt and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. When I was done I met him outside.

He told me to take a sit next to him so I sat down in one of the chairs we had on the porch. "Bella, look I wanna talk to you about imprints." I frowned a little and he continued talking. "Look, I know you think you have imprinted on Alice but trust me you didn't."

I wanted to laugh at his words. What the fuck did he know about my love for Alice? He didn't know a shit, he had no clue! I said nothing I wasn't going to argue about this.

"Bella, I'm not saying your love for her isn't real, it is. But two werewolves can't imprint on the same person, she's Leah's imprint." He sighed before continue. "Your love for her is so much pure Bella, you love her because you fell in love with her because you chose to love her, because your heart told you so."

I can swear he was about to cry, it was so weird.

"Leah loves her because she's supposed to, because the wolf inside her tells her to love her but you, you're not forced to love her and still you do... But you must leave her alone she's hers Bella, they're meant to be together."

I shook my head furiously. "Leah don't really love her, Sam. Like you said before she just loves her because of the imprint. You're with Emily because you imprinted on her but everybody knows you love Lisa for fuck's sake! Only difference between you and I is that I won't give up. I don't care if she's Leah's imprint and not mine I'll fight for her, Sam. I don't wanna imprint on someone else and leave her behind like you did with Lisa, no I won't do that. And you know what? You shouldn't neither, you should go after Lisa you shouldn't give up your true love."

He looked down at his lap and said nothing for a few seconds then he looked into my eyes and nodded. "You right Bella, you must fight for her. It's late for me but not for you." He stood up and sighed. "Good luck." He whispered and ran into the woods. My words obviously had an effect on him.

I don't care that Alice is not my imprint, like Sam said my love for her is pure and real and not forced. Now more than ever I'm ready to fight for her I don't care if I have to fight Leah and the rest of the pack and the whole fucking world. Alice is gonna be mine. I smiled to myself and went back inside to eat my breakfast.

**Leah's POV**

She looks so beautiful while she sleeps. Well she always looks beautiful but there's something that makes her even more gorgeous when she's asleep. God I love this girl so much I don't know what I would do if I lose her. No, I'm not gonna lose her, ever. She's my mate, I would fight hell alone for her. My little Alice. Mine.

She shrugged into my arms and slowly opened her eyes smiling. "Morning baby" She said in her sweet baby voice.

"Morning love. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

I glanced at the clock on her night stand, it was 9 am. "It's only 9 baby, you can sleep some more since it's Sunday." I said kissing her forehead.

She shook her head siting up. "No, I wanna spend the day at the reservation with you. I'll just take a quick shower and we can go, ok?" She said standing up.

I nodded. "Sure baby, I'll be waiting right here."

She smiled and entered the bathroom. She didn't close the door and I could see how she stripped every piece of cloth and had to fight the urge to go there and take her right there. Alice Cullen, you gonna be the death of me.

-/-

**AN**: Well, here's chapter 4.

**miluvrox**, I'm sorry I had to update this before you send me the edited version but I really had to because I'm so busy lately, it's gonna take me a while to write more so I wanted to update at least one more chapter until I come back. xx


	5. AN

Just and AN:

Ok, hello guys. I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but thing is I've been really, really busy and really couldn't write. So, now I'm not that busy anymore but I don't thing I'll keep updating, it's like I can't think of a way to continue this and I swear that I tried hard to write a new chapter but it was impossible :/

I'm really sorry guys, and thank you very much for all the reaviews and for reading my story. Love you xxx


End file.
